An Empty Life
by charahtwins
Summary: Sarah is given her Red Test. She is determined to get over with this... or so she thought, can she do it? Can she just kill that kind-faced woman?


Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! A BIG Thank you to ShinyJayne20 who accepted to my awesome beta and she did an amazing job helping me. The Crazy twin (A.K.A Javi) off and out.

* * *

><p><strong>An Empty Life<strong>

She was nervous. It came as no surprise to her, of course. This was her Red Test. She glanced one last time at the final, all the while telling herself that it'd be easy. After this, she'd become the best agent that the CIA would ever have. That's what Director Graham had promised her. That was enough to convince her to go through with it. To do the unthinkable.

She was shaking, and blamed it mostly on the cold night and not her nerves. Drawing a deep breath, she visualized the file and what information it disclosed. It gave no names; only a time, place, and order to execute. Her target—she hated using such impersonal terms like that—was a doctor who was attending a conference in New York City. Around seven pm, she'd be tasked to kill the target. The end would come from a single shot straight to the heart.

She closed her eyes and rid herself of these macabre thoughts. It was better not to dwell on the inevitable, and rather concentrate on the pragmatics of the mission itself. Becoming emotionally involved was a sign of failure. And when everything was riding on the completion of this hit, failure was not an option. Reopening her sapphire eyes, she paid for the coffee that was left untouched before leaving the café and slipping into the night.

Later, she came upon a park. It was scarce with only a few pedestrians within view. Scanning the area briefly, she took a seat on an empty bench. She then began the long wait for her target. A few moments passed until she saw a woman emerge from the darkness. She was somewhere in her late twenties, and though it was dim, she noted the matching brown hair and eyes. Her face was kind, showing no evidence of malice that she expected from someone high on the CIA's hit list. But she reminded herself that this woman had to be killed, no matter what her story was. This was it and there was no turning back. There were several agents waiting in the shadows, just in case she was met with adversity. Or if she decided to flee.

Now she had begun to contemplate what she was even there. Why was she about to kill a complete stranger in cold blood? At that moment, she silently prayed to a God she wasn't even sure existed, that some miracle would take place. That this was a mistake and this kindly woman wasn't meant to die.

No such luck.

If anything, things got much worse.

As the woman advanced towards her, she noticed that there was another following suit. Blue eyes widened as her heart began to pound furiously. This was not in the file. A man was beside her. The worst part was that he resembled her target; brown curly hair and the warmest pair of eyes she'd ever seen. Initially, she assumed that the man was the target's boyfriend, but the similarities suggested otherwise. They were related somehow. Perhaps siblings?

She felt her heart turn to ice. This wasn't right. Rather than killing the woman outright, she decided to follow them. She remained a safe distance away; eavesdropping on the unsuspecting brother and sister. The entire time they'd share laughs, smiles, and words. The love was evident between them and to know that they were just normal, well that scared her most of all. Because she'd never be normal; have what they seem to cherish so naturally. After the Red Test, she'd be sucked into a life full of lies, secrets, and loveless relationships.

An empty life.

Her fingers absently began prodding the cool metal that rested inside her coat pocket. The gun was loaded with the safety turned off. All she had to do was point and shoot. No hesitation. It'd be quick and effortless now that she had them both trained in her sights. The target would go down with ease, but what about the brother? Would she kill him too? Or let him live, but without his sister? She found herself deliberating these options for awhile; the distance between her and them closing in. Their laughter echoed throughout the park, startling her. This was taking too long. Something must be done soon. Now.

_Just a little bit closer and pull the damn trigger, _she urged herself. But as she gained more ground, the further she found herself from completing the assassination. The very idea of becoming an esteemed agent, revered by the entire agency was tempting. It should've been enough to keep her focused, willful. But it wasn't. The longer she considered killing this woman; it became clear that it was the last decision she'd ever want to make.

She could imagine following through with it. Make it quick and easy. The aftermath would drive her to tears. She could picture the brother and how he'd react. Wailing as he'd cradle his sister's body, pale with blood dripping onto the sidewalk. Then another disturbing thought entered her brain. What if she had a family? A boyfriend or husband who was waiting for her return back home wherever that may be? Or even worse; a child?

This had to end. One way or another, a decision had to be made. Would she lose her life, or end the woman's? Only minutes ago was she absolutely certain that'd this mission would be a success. Now her confidence had faltered significantly. What if she let this woman walk free? What would be the consequences of her actions, or lack thereof? Prison was a possibility. Memories of each of the cons she and her father pulled flooded her panic-stricken mind. All those aliases, places, and marks she had tricked; all those millions of dollars acquired over the years. All of these things had led her here.

Now Sarah Walker had to make a choice.


End file.
